Can't You See
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Bo is finally in love and can't wait to tell his girlfriend. However she doesn't feel the same way about him. This is for a songfic challenge. Please R
1. Waiting Save Your Life

Disclaimer: I do not own the Dukes or anything else Dukes of Hazzard related.

This chapter is based on the song (Waiting) Save Your Life by Omnisoul

_Don't you know me  
I'm helpless without you_

Bo never thought he would ever be in love, so when he came to terms and realized that he was finally he love, he could wait to say those words to his girlfriend, Melissa. So he planned the whole night for the two of them, which would end when he said those words to her.

First they went dancing at the Boar's nest which was then followed with a trip to the park. There he had put a blanket out for them so that they could just lay back and look at the stars.

"Bo it's getting late, I think we should go," Melissa said.

"But why it's still early actually," Bo said.

"Well yea but I really need to get home."

"Melissa what's wrong," Bo asked noticing she wasn't looking at him. "Melissa?"

"Bo….I um… Look I know we've been dating for awhile now but I think we should see other people."

"What? But why?"

"Well I mean look Bo just take me home, I have another date actually."

Bo couldn't believe it. Here he was about to tell her that he loved her and instead she decides to break up with him. "Fine let's go," was all he could say being surprised at what just happened.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

002. I Hope You Dance 003. Whatever Happened

to the Heroes 004. Always Come Back to You 005. Shed My Skin

006. Everybody's Fool 007. Walk Away 008. The Ghost of You 009. Fallen 010.

Best of You

011. On Fire 012. Knowing Me, Knowing You 013. Together 014. I'm No

Superman 015. Overkill

016. When You Say You Love Me 017. A Moment Like This 018. Waiting for My

Real Life to Begin 019. Let Go 020. Someday We'll Know

021. Learning to Breathe 022. Synesthesia 023. The Days of the Phoenix 024.

This Love 025. Harder to Breathe

026. She Will Be Loved 027. Take Me Away 028. Miss Independent 029.

Someday 030. Wherever You Will Go

031. Let it Go 032. I Miss You 033. In the End 034. I Hate Everything About You

035. I Love Myself Today

036. Boulevard of Broken Dreams 037. White Flag 038. Surrender 039. Tears in

Heaven 040. Bridge Over Troubled Water

041. Colorblind 042. Adam's Song 043. Crash and Burn 044. Truly, Madly,

Deeply 045. You're Beautiful

046. Never Ever 047. Play Dead 048. Holy Tears 049. Insatiable 050. The

Leaving Song

051. Come Clean 052. Anywhere but Here 053. Don't Turn Around 054. The

Sign 055. I'm Your Man

056. Pretending 057. And Love Said No 058. In Joy and Sorrow 059. Heartache

Every Moment 060. Monday Morning

061. Introduction to a Broken Heart 062. Be As 063. Angels 064. On My Own

065. Poetic Tragedy

066. Go the Distance 067. Going Under 068. You and Me 069. Beautiful 070.

Thank You

071. Perfect 072. Accidentally in Love 073. Cry Me a River 074. Bless the

Broken Road 075. I Will Remember You

076. Wrong Impression 077. Unpretty 078. Somewhere Over the Rainbow 079.

Never had a Dream Come True 080. Nothing to Lose

081. Lies 082. Homeward Bound 083. Crawling 084. Breaking the Habit 085.

Landslide

086. Pieces of Me 087. El Condor Pasa 088. The Sound of Silence 089. Rainy

Day Man 090. Fighter

091. Live Like You Were Dyin' 092. The Color of Blue 093. Turn Back Time 094.

Good Guys 095. Good Morning Sunshine

096. The Noose 097.Thank You . 098. Opposite of Everything. 099. Why Can't I.

100. In The Still of the night


	2. I Hope You Dance

This chapter is based on the song: I Hope You Dance by Lee Ann Womack

_Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making_

Luke was worried about his cousin, ever since Melissa had broken up with him, he just wasn't the same. He hardly talked when they were out doing their chores, and wouldn't finish his meals….very unlike Bo.

Luke got ready and went to bed, only to see Bo still awake. "Hey cousin, you alright?"

Bo shook his head. "Bo come on it's been weeks since she broke up with you."

"Oh and you think it's easy for me? Have you ever been in love Luke?"

Luke didn't know what to say. Yes he was in love once but he ended that relationship, but in the end it was for the better. "Yes Bo I was, and it ended. But I learned to move on. It gets easier in time. Look how about tomorrow we go to the Boar's Nest. You know you like going there to meet girls."

"Luke don't you get it. I still love Melissa and I want her back. I can't just stop like that."

"Bo she made it quite clear she didn't love you back. She's moved on and so should you."

"You just don't get it Luke. Goodnight!" Bo said shutting his light off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What song should the next chapter be based on?

003. Whatever Happened to the Heroes 004. Always Come Back to You 005.

Shed My Skin

006. Everybody's Fool 007. Walk Away 008. The Ghost of You 009. Fallen 010.

Best of You

011. On Fire 012. Knowing Me, Knowing You 013. Together 014. I'm No

Superman 015. Overkill

016. When You Say You Love Me 017. A Moment Like This 018. Waiting for My

Real Life to Begin 019. Let Go 020. Someday We'll Know

021. Learning to Breathe 022. Synesthesia 023. The Days of the Phoenix 024.

This Love 025. Harder to Breathe

026. She Will Be Loved 027. Take Me Away 028. Miss Independent 029.

Someday 030. Wherever You Will Go

031. Let it Go 032. I Miss You 033. In the End 034. I Hate Everything About You

035. I Love Myself Today

036. Boulevard of Broken Dreams 037. White Flag 038. Surrender 039. Tears in

Heaven 040. Bridge Over Troubled Water

041. Colorblind 042. Adam's Song 043. Crash and Burn 044. Truly, Madly,

Deeply 045. You're Beautiful

046. Never Ever 047. Play Dead 048. Holy Tears 049. Insatiable 050. The

Leaving Song

051. Come Clean 052. Anywhere but Here 053. Don't Turn Around 054. The

Sign 055. I'm Your Man

056. Pretending 057. And Love Said No 058. In Joy and Sorrow 059. Heartache

Every Moment 060. Monday Morning

061. Introduction to a Broken Heart 062. Be As 063. Angels 064. On My Own

065. Poetic Tragedy

066. Go the Distance 067. Going Under 068. You and Me 069. Beautiful 070.

Thank You

071. Perfect 072. Accidentally in Love 073. Cry Me a River 074. Bless the

Broken Road 075. I Will Remember You

076. Wrong Impression 077. Unpretty 078. Somewhere Over the Rainbow 079.

Never had a Dream Come True 080. Nothing to Lose

081. Lies 082. Homeward Bound 083. Crawling 084. Breaking the Habit 085.

Landslide

086. Pieces of Me 087. El Condor Pasa 088. The Sound of Silence 089. Rainy

Day Man 090. Fighter

091. Live Like You Were Dyin' 092. The Color of Blue 093. Turn Back Time 094.

Good Guys 095. Good Morning Sunshine

096. The Noose 097.Thank You . 098. Opposite of Everything. 099. Why Can't I.

100. In The Still of the night


	3. Whatever Happened To The Heroes

This chapter is based on the song: Whatever Happened To The Heroes by Joss Stone

_I know we're only human, only made with flesh and blood  
I shouldn't have such expectations waiting here for love_

Bo thought about what Luke had said to him, but he didn't know if he could do it. He tried going to Boar's Nest the next night and sure enough all the girls were around him. The news of Melissa dumping him did travel fast. He promised himself he would at least try to have a good time. And it seemed to have been working at first. He was started to be the Bo he always was, flirting with the girls. That was until his good mood was ruined by Melissa walking into the Boar's Nest with her new boyfriend.

Luke had seen her walk in too and he went over to Bo when he saw him excuse himself and go to sit at the bar alone. "You alright cousin?"

"Well I was until she walked in with him. Luke I don't know what to do. I mean I was finally having a good time, but then seeing her with him…I just can't do it."

"Bo look she's moved on and now you need to."

"I was in love Luke, in love for the very first time and it back fired in my face. I don't think I can ever love again now. I'm always gonna be afraid of the girl rejecting me. Look I can't stay here anymore, I'm going home." Bo said getting up and leaving.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What song should the next chapter be based on?

004. Always Come Back to You 005. Shed My Skin

006. Everybody's Fool 007. Walk Away 008. The Ghost of You 009. Fallen 010. Best of You

011. On Fire 012. Knowing Me, Knowing You 013. Together 014. I'm No Superman 015. Overkill

016. When You Say You Love Me 017. A Moment Like This 018. Waiting for My Real Life to Begin 019. Let Go 020. Someday We'll Know

021. Learning to Breathe 022. Synesthesia 023. The Days of the Phoenix 024. This Love 025. Harder to Breathe

026. She Will Be Loved 027. Take Me Away 028. Miss Independent 029. Someday 030. Wherever You Will Go

031. Let it Go 032. I Miss You 033. In the End 034. I Hate Everything About You 035. I Love Myself Today

036. Boulevard of Broken Dreams 037. White Flag 038. Surrender 039. Tears in Heaven 040. Bridge Over Troubled Water

041. Colorblind 042. Adam's Song 043. Crash and Burn 044. Truly, Madly, Deeply 045. You're Beautiful

046. Never Ever 047. Play Dead 048. Holy Tears 049. Insatiable 050. The Leaving Song

051. Come Clean 052. Anywhere but Here 053. Don't Turn Around 054. The Sign 055. I'm Your Man

056. Pretending 057. And Love Said No 058. In Joy and Sorrow 059. Heartache Every Moment 060. Monday Morning

061. Introduction to a Broken Heart 062. Be As 063. Angels 064. On My Own 065. Poetic Tragedy

066. Go the Distance 067. Going Under 068. You and Me 069. Beautiful 070. Thank You

071. Perfect 072. Accidentally in Love 073. Cry Me a River 074. Bless the Broken Road 075. I Will Remember You

076. Wrong Impression 077. Unpretty 078. Somewhere Over the Rainbow 079. Never had a Dream Come True 080. Nothing to Lose

081. Lies 082. Homeward Bound 083. Crawling 084. Breaking the Habit 085. Landslide

086. Pieces of Me 087. El Condor Pasa 088. The Sound of Silence 089. Rainy Day Man 090. Fighter

091. Live Like You Were Dyin' 092. The Color of Blue 093. Turn Back Time 094. Good Guys 095. Good Morning Sunshine

096. The Noose 097.Thank You . 098. Opposite of Everything. 099. Why Can't I. 100. In The Still of the night


End file.
